


Alright For Kicks

by dear_monday



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Every summer," Gerard says, shaking his head as he fumbles with his boxers. "Like fuckin' clockwork."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alright For Kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synonomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synonomy/gifts).



> happy (early) birthday, bb! ♥ ♥ ♥. As I am sadly unable to get you a cake due to ~~technical~~ geographical difficulties, have [this picture](http://i969.photobucket.com/albums/ae174/DearMonday/cake.png) and some Frank-in-heat porn instead.

Gerard wakes up to find Frank plastered to his chest, hard and rutting against his thigh. Frank's mouth is slack, his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes half-closed, flushed and hot and already sweat-damp. And, wow, okay, maybe Gerard's got some morning wood of his own going on. He reaches round to get his hand on Frank's ass, pulling him in and making a low noise of encouragement.  
  
"C'mon," he says, and Frank groans, thrusts against Gerard's thigh one more time, and goes still as he comes all over Gerard's last pair of clean-ish boxers. He lies there for a long moment, lazy and loose-limbed and panting, and Gerard tries not to stare too creepily at him. He knows Frank's sort of ridiculously pretty – who doesn't? – but it still blindsides him sometimes, and he just can't help himself.  
  
Frank opens his eyes. "Hi," he says.  
  
"Nnnngh," says Gerard. In his defense, he just woke up and he hasn't been caffeinated yet this morning.  
  
Frank runs one hand down Gerard's bare chest (Gerard is still adamant about the not sleeping naked thing, but it's just _too fucking hot_ for pajamas right now), down to the waistband of his come-sticky boxers and down again, palming his hard-on through the cotton.  
  
"You wanna fuck me?"  
  
"Seriously? But you just..." Gerard is trying very hard to use his words, but it's really fucking difficult to concentrate with Frank's hand _right there_.  
  
Frank nods, his eyes big and dark and desperate, and the penny drops.  
  
"Every summer," Gerard says, shaking his head as he fumbles with his boxers. "Like fuckin' clockwork."  
  
Frank huffs impatiently, scrabbling at Gerard's waistband. "Too much talking," he says. "Not enough of your dick in my ass."  
  
Jesus. Gerard kicks his boxers past his ankles while Frank clambers on top of him, straddling his hips. Gerard runs two fingers down the cleft of Frank's ass.  
  
"You want--?"  
  
Frank shakes his head. "'M still good from last night, just get the lube. _Please_."  
  
Gerard gropes for the lube on the nightstand, which really isn't made any easier by Frank squirming around on top of him like he just can't get enough of Gerard's skin. Gerard's hands feel clumsy and unsteady as he battles with the stupidly complicated lid of the bottle, and Frank eventually makes another impatient noise and grabs it out of Gerard's hand, flicking the cap open and squeezing some out into his palm. He slicks Gerard up quickly, getting lube all over his hands and some on Gerard's belly. He's all wild-eyed and desperate and, god, it's usually a few days before it gets this bad, Gerard can't imagine what he'll be like in a week's time.  
  
Frank pushes himself up onto his knees, lines himself up and starts to sink down onto Gerard's cock. He's loose and relaxed from just coming (and from getting fucked through the mattress last night), his body relaxing to let Gerard in. Frank's head lolls back, his mouth falling open and his eyes going heavy-lidded as he grinds down, working Gerard deeper inside him. Gerard can't stop staring; Jesus, Frank's so fucking gorgeous like this. Frank groans as he bottoms out, his legs tense and trembling.  
  
"Yeah," he says weakly. "Fucking – _nngh_. God, Gee, so fucking good."  
  
He rocks down against Gerard, shifting until he's found the angle he was looking for. Gerard settles his hands on Frank's hips, his thumbs rubbing little circles over the ink on Frank's skin.  
  
"C'mon," he says, and Frank pushes himself up before sinking back down, fucking himself on Gerard's cock. Gerard's breath catches because fucking _hell_ , Frank isn't working up to anything. He's riding Gerard hard, just fucking going for it, shameless and desperate. Gerard thrusts up into Frank, matching his rhythm, and the noise Frank makes is almost a sob, hopeless and wanting. It's like he can never fucking get enough, no matter how much Gerard gives him. Gerard isn't gentle with him, he knows what Frank needs when he gets like this. Frank drops his hand down to jerk himself off, moaning and running his filthy mouth. Gerard tries not to listen, there's only so long he can hold out against Frank telling him how fucking good his cock feels. There's only so much stroking Gerard's ego can take. He fucks up harder into Frank and Frank's litany of filth trails off into a moan.  
  
Frank's hand is moving faster over his cock, his breath coming fast, and he comes with a helpless noise of relief. He goes tense as his orgasm hits him, hot and tight around Gerard, and it's just too much. Gerard comes a moment after Frank and rides it out, Frank's body going boneless with afterglow.  
  
Frank's eyes open slowly once he's eased off Gerard's cock, his breath coming fast and his hair falling over his face. "We could--" he starts, but Gerard cuts him off.  
  
"Shower," he says, with a fucking _massive_ effort of will. Why the fuck is he kicking a naked, cuddle-ready Frank out of bed? It's fucking counterintuitive, is what it is. "We've gotta be down in the bar in, like, ten minutes for that interview, remember?"  
  
"Oh." Frank looks disappointed. "That. Yeah, okay." He heaves himself up into a rough approximation of a sitting position and ambles off into the bathroom, and Gerard has absolutely no qualms about staring at his ass.  
  
  


*

  
  
As soon as the door's clicked shut behind them again, Frank shoves Gerard back up against the wall and starts rutting against him. Frank's hard in his jeans again, his wet mouth dragging messily down Gerard's neck.  
  
"C'mon," he says. "Gee, _c'mon_ , that interview was fucking torture. Having you right there and not being able to fucking touch you, god, thought I was gonna snap and jump you right there with the camera still rolling. Been hard for fuckin' _days_ , c'mon..."  
  
Gerard groans, pushing back against Frank, and Frank works his hands down between them and starts wrestling with Gerard's zipper.  
  
"Mmf," Gerard protests. "Babe, I don't think I can-- let me get some of the toys out of the bag, yeah?"  
  
This happens sometimes when Frank gets like this. Gerard isn't seventeen anymore, and that isn't going to change just because Frank turns into the fucking energizer bunny for a couple of weeks every summer. Frank whines unhappily, dropping to his knees in front of Gerard and tugging his jeans and boxers down over his thighs.  
  
"Let me try?" he asks, looking up beseechingly at Gerard. "Let me see if I can get you hard again, _please_. It's so much better when it's you, there's fucking nothing like it, you know?" He's babbling, his hot breath ghosting over Gerard's cock and sending confused, barely-there flutters of sensation up Gerard's spine. "God," he says indistinctly, leaning in and pressing his face into the crease between Gerard's hip and his thigh, rubbing his face against Gerard's skin. "Fuckin' love your cock, let me..."  
  
And he ducks down to wrap his mouth around Gerard's dick, hot and sloppy like – Jesus _Christ_ , like his mouth was already watering. He's sucking greedily, sinking down until his nose is buried in Gerard's pubes and making needy, hungry noises. Oh, fuck it, Gerard thinks, he isn't fooling anyone. His cock is filling out again, getting hard in Frank's perfect mouth, and Frank makes a satisfied noise around him. Under any other circumstances Frank would be fucking insufferable right now, all pleased with himself, but instead he just sucks harder, his cheeks hollowing and his tongue sliding against the sweet spot right under the head of Gerard's dick. Gerard groans, looking down at Frank's spit-slick lips stretched around him, Frank's eyelashes fanned out over his cheekbones. Frank goes down again and gags when Gerard's cock hits the back of this throat, but he doesn't pull off. He wraps one hand around the base of Gerard's dick, the slide slick and easy with spit, and starts stroking in time with his mouth. Gerard watches as Frank drops his other hand down to palm at the obvious bulge in his jeans, his hips rocking up against the pressure and the friction. And, fuck, if that isn't a pretty picture. It goes straight to Gerard's spank bank for the next time they're apart. His hips twitch forward and Frank pulls off, a thread of spit stretching obscenely from his bottom lip to the head of Gerard's cock.  
  
"Okay," Gerard says, weakly. "Okay, you win, Jesus, Frank. You want me to fuck you?"  
  
Frank is already scrambling onto the bed, yanking his jeans off and grabbing a pillow to wedge under his hips. " _Yes_ ," he grits out, getting one hand around his own dick and giving himself a couple of quick, rough strokes. He's hard and flushed, leaking precome, too desperate to care what he looks like. Gerard follows him to the bed, kicking his own jeans off and settling between Frank's legs when he spreads them wide. He fumbles for the lube and slicks himself up quickly and messily, acutely conscious of the way Frank's squirming against the sheets.  
  
"Come _on_ , motherfucker," Frank whines. "I can take it, it's not like you're not gonna break me or anything."  
  
Gerard knows all Frank's tricks, knows this one is a particular favorite of his. He likes to goad Gerard, try to piss him off when he gets impatient.  
  
Still.  
  
Gerard shifts forward, lining himself up with one hand and using the other to fold Frank's leg back, and slides all the way home with a single thrust of his hips. Frank fucking shouts, throwing his head back. Fucking hell, he looks so good like this, laid out on his back with his knees hitched up around his ears, writhing and mewling like a cat in heat every time Gerard fucks into him.  
  
"You look like-- mmm, _fuck_. You look like porn," he says, and Frank makes the most gorgeously filthy noise.  
  
"Harder," Frank half-gasps, but it's more plea than demand, with an unspoken _please_ lurking just behind it. Gerard is totally, utterly powerless to refuse. It's the way Frank looks so open and unguarded like this, so unashamed of what he wants. Gerard gives it to him, relishing every pornographic noise Frank makes. Frank will take whatever he can get when he's like this, but nothing keeps it at bay like being fucked. His breath hitches on a gasp, his ass clenching around Gerard's cock. He looks right up at Gerard, his eyes glassy and unfocussed.  
  
"Fuckin' love this," he says between heavy, panting breaths. "You always – _fuck_ – feel so fuckin' big."  
  
"Jesus fuck," Gerard chokes out. Frank's brain-to-mouth filter is never at its best when Gerard is fucking him or sucking him off, and that's doubly true whenever he gets this desperate. Gerard runs his eyes down from Frank's face, down over the gorgeous lines of his throat and his jaw, the ink on his chest and the softness of his belly and his hips, down to where his own cock is disappearing into Frank's body. Frank is stretched around him, still pink and used-looking from earlier, and Gerard has a lucid, crazy-making flash of _god, when did I get this lucky?_  
  
Frank pushes back against Gerard, wanting more. He's letting out these breathy, slutty moans with every thrust of Gerard's hips, his hair sticking to his forehead and the tendons in his arms standing out in sharp relief. Gerard enjoys this far more than he should, getting to fuck all the tension and nervous energy out of Frank.  
  
Gerard reaches down to wrap one hand around Frank's dick and start jacking him, using the other one to push Frank's leg further back. Frank whimpers and squirms, pinned between Gerard's hand and his cock.  
  
"You'd better – oh god, you'd better come inside me, fucker," Frank pants, and Gerard's stomach drops. He knows Frank's got a thing about feeling owned and used and claimed, but hearing him ask for it, _demand_ it? That gets to Gerard every fucking time.  
  
"You want me to, huh?" Gerard speeds up the hand stroking Frank's cock, deliberately throwing it out of time with his hips and making Frank whimper. "Want me to fucking mess you up? Want to feel my come dripping out of you?"  
  
Frank's voice breaks on a breathy moan, and his dick twitches in Gerard's hand. Gerard's rhythm is unraveling, his hips stuttering forward. Frank's looking up at him so trustingly, so open and eager and gorgeous. Gerard thrusts in one more time, burying himself deep inside Frank as he comes so hard his vision bleeds white at the edges. He keeps fucking Frank through it, jacking him hard and fast while Frank writhes and groans. It doesn't take much to get Frank off after that, and he blows his load all over Gerard's hand and his own belly with a few more quick strokes.  
  
Gerard pulls out, savoring the bolt of too-much-too-much-too-much that shoots up his spine from his over-sensitized cock. Frank makes a little unhappy noise in the back of his throat at the loss and sprawls his legs a little further apart. Gerard just can't take his eyes off him. Seeing Frank all used and fucked-out like this is about as good as it gets. He kind of wishes his fifteen-year-old self could see him now. Frank shifts his hips on the pillow to let Gerard's come slide out of him, his eyes hot and dark and fixed on Gerard, and Gerard's brain just _stops_. Christ, that's-- God, he's never going to get over how fucking hot that is.  
  
Frank's mouth curls up a slightly at the corners. "You got ten minutes," he says, his voice thick and filthy. "Then we're gonna go again."

 


End file.
